Back from the Dead
by Jazzyprentiss42
Summary: Shortly after Doyle dies the team decides to go out to celebrate. When they are faced with a familiar face how will they react? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Shortly after Doyle dies the team decides to go out to celebrate. When they are faced with a familiar face how will they react? Read and find out.

I dont own anything

Chapter One

After getting back to Quantico; After solving the case, the team decides to go out and celebrate this really strong victory… for Emily Prentiss. Doyle was dead; seven months after Doyle killed Emily. Leaving the airport they decide to go out to a local bar that had just opened, Lucky Clover. Getting into her car JJ had received a text message: _Waiting at the Lucky Clover. Can't wait to see you._

JJ replied: _Yea I missed you too… stay out of sight of every one until I text you to come. I want it to be a surprise._

A minute later they replied: _KK see you soon. _

Twenty Minutes later….

JJ had just arrived at the bar looking over to see everyone at a big booth in the corner of the room. When she gets over there she starts talking to Garcia.

"How have you been Garcia?" JJ asks

"I'm glad that scumbag is dead. Everything has been different with her gone. There is a part of me that died with Emily… she was my sister… we were like family." Garcia sobs finishing the drink that she had.

"Well I think that we should have a toast" Morgan says as everyone raises their glasses "We got him for you Em. I hope you're happy wherever you may be."

"Come on she would not want us to be sad. Hey I hear that it is Karaoke Night I want to sing anyone else want to?" JJ asks.

"If you do it then I will to." Morgan says

JJ walks up to the DJ and asks him to play number 12.

"Welcome to the stage JJ!" the DJ yells into the mic.

Then the Music starts to play as JJ is handed the mic. (shake it out smash)

Then she starts to sing:

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

And every demon wants his pound of flesh But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

JJ looks over at her friend and noticed that all of their mouths had dropped.

Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah

It's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah

It's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

And I'm damned if I do  
And i'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark  
At the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer  
And I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well, what the hell  
I'm gonna let it happen to me

Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah

It's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

When she had finished with the song everyone was clapping and whistling. She walked over to her team, when she got there they all started talking all at once "Why didn't you tell us you could sing" "Wow that was amazing!" and "OMG." JJ had started to laugh at them then asked "So who's going next?"

"I will" Reid said. Then he asked "what song should I sing?"

JJ whispers something in his ear.

"OK thanks JJ" Reid says

So Reid goes over there and chooses the song and go to the stage when the music starts to play.

(What makes you beautiful)

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads  
When you walk through the do-o-or  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is en-o-ough  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your ey-e-es.  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na naaaa na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na naaaa na na  
Na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Everyone was clapping for him. When he gets back to the table the DJ announces that someone wants to sing.

When the music starts to play the team looks up at the stage and gasps. It was …


	2. AN 1

Sorry for not updating but Im having technical difficulty. The next chapter should be up within the next week. If you have a song you would like me to do in the story let me know. Again im very sorry for the delay.


	3. Chapter 2

_Everyone was clapping for him. When he gets back to the table the DJ announces that someone wants to sing. _

_When the music starts to play the team looks up at the stage and gasps. It was … _

Ch. 2

It was Emily Prentiss. "This song is for my family."

Cold wind blows, I am shivering  
My body? aches as my heart is breaking  
Why is life making me hollow?  
Why is happiness casting me in the shadows?  
In the shadows.

Hold on, dont turn and walk away  
Save me  
And I cried these words but nobody came

Im all alone, running scared  
Losing my way in the dark  
I tried to get up, stand on a prayer  
But I keep crashing down hard  
This is my side of the story  
Only my side of the story  
Nobody cares, nobodys? there, no one will hear  
My side of the story

The team was staring at the stage, everyone in a state of shock as she sang. All of there emotions showing clearly on their faces, JJ and Hotch were happy that their friend was back. Garcia was a little mad that she was alive, not that she wasn't happy but that she was lied to. Morgan and Rossi were shocked.

Emptiness its all around me  
I try to catch my breath  
I barely survive and I  
Cant go on and I come undone  
and theres Nothing? left in me

Hold on, dont turn and walk away  
save me  
And I cried these words but nobody came

Im all alone, running scared  
Losing my way in the dark  
I tried to get up, stand on a prayer  
But I keep crashing down hard  
This is my side of the story  
Only my burden to bear  
Nobody cares, nobodys there, no one will hear

As I fall down  
As I fall in

And I cried these words but nobody came

Im all alone, running scared  
Losing my way in the dark  
I tried to get up, stand on a prayer  
But I keep crashing down hard  
This is my side of the story  
Only my side of the story  
My side of the story  
Only My burden to bear  
Nobody cares, nobodys there no one will hear  
My side of the story

After she had finished the song, she slowly made her way over there watching everyone's actions. When she got to the booth JJ had pulled her into a hug almost immediately.

"Its good to have you back with us, Emily." JJ said

"It's good to be back. I missed all of you so much, I thought that I would never get to see you all again." Emily said with a wavering voice.

"Nothing personal…. But how are you alive? We were told that you had died in surgery." Rossi said.

"We thought that it was for the best that Emily was healed and stayed off the radar until after Doyle was caught or in this case killed."Hotch explained while the others stared at him in shock, anger, and betrayal…then all hell broke loose.


End file.
